Twilight, Bella's the vampire, Edward's the human
by hannah4twilight
Summary: Imagine, bella and Edawrd swaped places, bella beutifull vampire whos 90 years old and Edward, new to the small town of Forks, only in this version they do not fall hoplesley in love, Edward falls for someoen else, can you guess who?


Imagine, bella and Edawrd swaped places, bella beutifull vampire whos 90 years old and Edward, new to the small town of Forks, only in this version they do not fall hoplesley in love, they become rivals and you will NEVER guess who Edward falls in love with instead, Bella also has a suprise Romance comeing for her ......

Bella telling her story:

_**A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the charectars,, also i took alot of this from stephinie Meyers, Midnight sun and changed it into my own words but alot of it is also my writing. thanks...**_

**1. FIRST SIGHT**

I dont know why i feel so boerd all the time, it's so annoying!!  
You would think that after 90 years i would be getting used to the idea, well it's quite the opposite, I get more frustrated every year. just to make my sleepless life worse is that im surronded by true love and yet i havn't found my true love and i've been around the longest besides the things i would do to be human, i wouldn't go to extremes likeRosealie would though, I do have my limits. If i were human right now i wouldn't be lying on the couch watching T.V 10 minutes before school starts. Soon It will be saturday and Emmett and I can go hunting, at the moment- when we havn't hunted recently- our eyes are very dark, almost black. Yet after we hunt they go a deep kind of honey colour.

"oh joy school time" does Emmett ever NOT use sarcasim......

"well we better get going, we might actually be late for once" I said halfheartedly.

"HA! that's likley, bella my *cough cough* dear sister , I thought _I_ was the sarcastic one"

"Shut up you two, you guys are really starting to get on my nerves!!" how ironic, Roselaie gets on everbodys nerves yet the slightest thing annoys her....

"Ok, well im going, who's comeing with me in my volvo? Alice, jasper?"

Even with Alice wanting to dress me up all the time I would rather be with her then with Roselaie anyday and anyways jasper will be there to help calm me down if Alice pushs me too far.

"sure, come'on Jazz, lets go with bella today."

phew thank the lord....

"Thanks Alice" I said once we were on our way to school.

"What for?" Alice asked curiously. I could tell she allready knew the answer, she saw it in her vision when she got in the car, I just wanted to say thanks anyway.

_Just play along Bella we should practise being human more often....._

Ugh! ok fine! "for saving me from having to sit in the car with Emmett and Rose annyoing the carp out of me, who knows if either one of them would have survived this time."

Alice chuckled a little then said "That's okay, anytime bella."

Ahh lunch time, well i should say lunch time for the _humans,_lunch time for vamipers is completley differnt.

_wow I get more beutifull everytime i look in the mirror!_

"Ugh! Rose will u PLEASE stop thinking about how beutifull you are, remember i can hear what you're thinking!"

_Hey! I'ts not my fault you aren't very sucsefull at blocking peoples thoughts out, you could try a little harder you know!_

"I try blocking thoughts out more then you can imagine, most of the time it works, but it doesnt help when your practically SCREAMING how damn beutifull you are!"

_yeah whatever Bella, maybe you should say that abit louder, human ears might be able to hear something you say you know, so just shutup bella, i'll _try_ to stop thinking so loudly, ok?!!!_

sudennly I feelt very calm and just tried to ignore Rose, it was just Jasper trying to help.

I stopped listening from then on, just making the sounds a slight buzzing noise in the back of my head. Most of them only had to do with the new guy, Edward Swan I have seen his face so many times through other peoples eyes today. I dont understand why all the girls are looking at him like that anyway, It's probably only because his new.

Conisidentley, Edward walked into the cafateria at that moment. Edward had medium/dark brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes. He had a heart shaped face and he was quite good looking, not vampire good looking but normal for a human. His lower lip was abit too full to match the top and he had creamy pale skin. I wonder what his thinks of all the attenion his getting.

I don't usually try to listen to anyones thoughts around humans, but i tried actually REALLY tired to listen to his thoughts, but i heard nothing. Thats never happened to me before.

For the rest of lunch i just keept trying to listen, yet still nothing. I would have to ask Carlisle if he knew why I couldn't hear Edward's thoughts when i got home. A few times i heard Edward mention the _cullens _to his new friend Mike Newton, and then every few miuets or so he would turn his head and stare for a quick second untill our eyes meet then he would look away, and it might have been my imagination, but im pretty sure he just blushed. I was to focused to respond to these actions. Ive' never had to focus so much to listen before. Just then the bell went. Ah time for Bioligy.

After being in class for 10 minuets finally other people started to arrive, allthough I was usually early to all my class's. Fortuantly, Edward happened to be in this class-so i can see if can hear his thoughts from a closer distnace, yet again this is something i've never had to do before, not this close anyway- he walked in With Mike Newton. Unfortuantly for him he had to sit next to me as i was the only person in the class who had a desk to herself. After Edward had put his coat on the coat hanger and spoken to Mr. Banner he came to sit by me.

the second he came into smelling distance I forgot about how i couldnt read his mind, It didn't matter to me anymore. His scent, it was so powerfull overwhelming, the most delcious thing i have EVER smelt in my entire lifetime. I can't even start to explain how delicious he smelt to me! My mouth instently filled with venom. Before i could do anything I would regret, I gripped the bottom of the table so hard, so I could stop myself from being the monster i truly am. I quickly relised that it wasn't the best idea to ruin the table as that would probably give away our secret. I needed to destroy all evidence, yes that was it destroy all evidence. So i made a few dents in the table and mashed the shape of my fingers off of it into lots of random bumps to make it look normal. I tried holding my breath, I didn't need to breathe anyway. I can taste it though, in the back of my mouth the flames there burning for thirst! Myabe i could just kill him, so quickly he wouldnt even notice what was happeneing. Then again I would have to kill everybody in this room, I could probably just snap there necks. It wouldnt take me more then 5 seconds to kill everyone in this room. The anger i felt towards this stranger, this Edward that i didn't know, i hated him, yes i hated him he is goin to ruin what i have been trying to hide, what i spent many years trying not to do. I shut my eyes, trying to think of something else. Suddenley I saw two faces behind my eyelids. One of them was the gentle, responsable Carlisle with honey coloured eyes. The other was an image of a monster, It was me. My eyes were bright crimson, I had human blood insinde me. They were completley differnt, the respect Carlisle had for me, I did not desreve. After 70 years of not having human blood- being on a diet "vegeterains" as we call ourselves-instead we have animal blood. I tried not being the horrible monster that i had hidden deep, deep down inside of me would regain surface in just a few moments. I need to think, Im so close to killing everyone in this room, and surely the screams they would make would alert more people so i would have to kill about 40 or so innocent bystanders, what a black hour this will be. AH! I need some air, I opended the window next to me and a fresh breeze of air flew over me. I took a quick breathe because was just about to ask me a question, I saw the answer in his head. "the kerbs cycle" I answered and of course I was right. I could still taste Edwards scent, I could see his blood pulsing through his body under his pale, fragile human skin. Even though Edwards scent was still toturing me, I had some fresh air to work with and now i could think i little bit more clearly. I didn't have to upset carlisle by killing all these people, I knew he would forgive me yet he would still be tremendiously hurt. Oh and Esme, I don't even want to think of her reaction. Esme is the closest thing i have to a mother, and I truley beilive she is my mother she is so gentle and caring I would absolutley hate to upset Esme after all shes done for me. It's so temting though, well maybe just quickly, yes I could get it over with quickly.

No!

Im not going to fall into this trap.I can't it isn't fair. I only have to last an hour just one hour and then I could go to Edwards house tonight befor Chief Swan -Edwards Farther- gets home and I could kill him there, then I wouldn't have to sarcrifice every person in this room. Ok thats what im goin to do. Thats what i _have_ to do.

Finally, the bell. for i have longed for that sound this past hour, how i wished it would come. As soon as it went i was allready by the door. It might have been a little too fast for humans, at this moment i truley did not care i just needed to get out of there.  
I went straight to my car. I put my CD in that i use when i need to be calmed down.

Now that i was away from Edwards scent i could think propley. I still had the taste in my mouth though. I was glad i didn't have to kill so many people. I knew my way to Charlie-Cheif swans- house. I knew my way every in Forks. I could go when Edward got home from school he would be doing his homework i could get him then yes thats what i could do. UHG! That would still upset Carlisle and Esme though. I need to think of another way. Maybe I could just avoid him. Stay away from him, I could do that. I could to do a senior level biologoy class instead. I know im smart enough. Ok. Ill try that. If it doesn't work though....  
Just then the bell rang and I had an idea. I quickly ran down to the front office. Of course mrs. Cope the woman behind the desk would not have heard me come in.  
"Escuse me?"

She looked up startled, _wow i forgot how stunningly beutifull all the Cullens looked, what i would do for looks like that....._

"er, um, yes w-what can i do for you Bella?"

In a town this small Of course she would know all our names.

"I was wondering if I could swap to a senior level biologoy class?"

I asked in the kindest voice I had. I used this voice when i wanted to enlighten humans, not frighten them. I looked deep into her eyes, if only she would understand!

"Sorry Bella but that class is all full, May i ask why, Is it Mr. Banner is he not teach--"

"No, No it's not the teacher at all, Mr Banners fine, It just seems to easy for me I want a challenge, can't u just sqeeze me in please? Isn't there anything you can do?" I said cutting her off. Just then i heard someone come in behind me, i didn't care to look who it was they wern't thinking about me or my family so i didn't see why i would check.

_  
Oh, I bet its he must be doing something wrong, allthough i have heard teachers complaning about the Cullens how they are a 100%, they never get anything wrong, they ace all there tests. Im sure thats not the only reason she wants to move class there must be something else......_

"Please Mrs. Cope can u just let me move to the senior biology class and it will be like im not even there, and its just one extra person. Please?"

"Im sorry Bella theres not enough chairs and tables in the class, its full!"

I relised why hadn't heard any of the thoughts from the person who had come in. His scent swirled around me, I looked to see if I was right. I turned and I saw those mysterious chocolate brown eyes staring back at me, bewilderd and they looked a little angry. Edward was holding a crumpled notice in his hand while he was leaning against the back wall. I hadn't smelt the scent before becuase somebody else had come in with him and they had just left, the other persons scent was covering up Edwards. I need to get out of this office right now! Or....I could just kill shes still blabering on,well in her head anyway. It's just one person come'on! The monster inside me was taking advantage of me, it was overpowering me. Ah!

No! I can't.

"Don't worry, thanks for all your help ." I nodded in her direction and then left. once I was outside i ran straight to my volvo, where the others were waiting for me.

_**A/N: hi this was my first Fanfic so PLEASE PLEASE reveiw and tell me what you thought,, im not sure if ill continue it tell me if i should or not but if i do it will get really interesting! there might be alot of mistakes aswell, sorry about that.**_

_**luv hannahxx**_

©copyright


End file.
